Desires of a Demon
by atheistbasementdragon
Summary: Vanysa has completed her work for the Sorcerer King and has been rewarded for it with great wealth. As a house warming gift on the purchase of a new home, our favorite little sadist is escorted by Demiurge to the treasury to select some furniture...and to answer a burning question that only one can ask, and only one can answer. Takes place between Taming of the Beasts & God Rising
1. The Question

**AN: Just a one shot dealing with two characters that a number of people seemed to think paired up very well together, this didn't really fit in with any of the main story, and if you're not familiar with either God Rising or Taming of the Beasts, then this story won't make sense to you. This was a fun one to write, I don't really write much in the way of romance OR comedy, so if you hate this story, well don't hold it against the rest of my work, this was an experiment, branching out from the usual types of things I write and not intended to be continued. **

I would of course...appreciate reviews, but if you hated it, 'constructive' criticism is best because I'd like to improve my approach to this kind of interplay between characters, and just saying 'suck story' doesn't help me get better. Know what I mean? :)

Its set shortly after the Taming of the Beasts (a story that is nearing its conclusion as of this writing) and involves the climax of tensions between Vanysa & Demiurge that are built up slightly in the final days of the Beastmen arc.

Vanysa was grinning ear to ear. It wasn't unusual for her, in fact it was quite the norm for the bubbly but brilliant shining little sadist. When the Sorcerer King had discharged her from her duties after the services she'd rendered to him in the Beastmen Kingdom, he'd handed her enough money to start a hundred sandwich shops, and he'd kept his word about letting her have that wonderful pot that let her fry foods. So when she stepped through the gate and found herself back in the capitol she was in an optomistic mood.

She knew just the place she wanted to live now that she was done. Her village was gone, her friends and family dead...but she did have a lovely panda skin coat and a whole lot of money, which meant a whole lot of options. So with that she went to the merchant district and went to the guild hall. It was ornately decorated but not extravagant, tasteful would be the word she chose. Various tables were set up around the place with groups of merchants talking, drinking, laughing, it was a very social environment.

She approached the counter where a pretty young woman stood writing on a piece of paper, she had short hair done up in a bun behind her, it was cream colored, much like her skin, and she had sharp green eyes, she had a small chest and was dressed in semi-formal tan and white attire. When Vanysa approached the woman set aside her writing and folded her hands on the counter. "Yes, how can I help you today?" Her voice was clipped and professional, but her expression was not especially warm.

Vanysa by contrast, had her customary toothy smile on as she sat her pack down on the counter. "Hiya." She said in her bubbly enthusiastic voice that had charmed so many before. "I wanna buy a house in this district, do yah got anythin fer sale?" She asked.

The woman's mouth formed a small frown, though Vanysa was not badly dressed, it was not the sort of clothing usually worn in the merchant district, the woman looked her over thoroughly and said with a growing disinterest, "I doubt we have anything in your price range."

"Ah think yah do." Vanysa said, "Cause everthin is in mah price range."

The woman was just about to inquire as to what she meant when Vanysa turned her pack on its back and swiftly undid the bindings, and out tumbled numerous sacks filled with coins.

"See? Tole yah!" She grinned at the woman whose jaw dropped as the coins spilled out. Nor was she alone, merchants at the tables knew the sound of clinky shiny coins better than they knew the voices of their lovers and children...and for some such men, the sound of clinking coin and chattering lover were the same thing.

Vanysa's eyes took on a clear expression and she said, "Now about my new house...?"

The woman stuttered and gasped as she tried to recover her mental equilibrium, "Ah, yes, yes of course!" She rushed to a back room and came out with several papers.

"Tell me what you want, and we can go see them immediately, I'll escort you personally to any one you want to see!" She said with great enthusiasm and emphasis, striving to make up for her earlier dismissive tone.

"That's better." Vanysa said and she began to flip through the papers one by one, setting aside some and cycling others back through to the bottom, she read quickly now, faster than she'd imagined possible when she first began to learn, and she soon narrowed it down to three homes within a short walk from where she now was. "I want to see these." She said firmly, laying out each document in front of the desk clerk.

"Of course, the owners left keys for us to enter them at need, we can go now if you wish, only allow me a moment to call in an assistant to cover for me." The prim looking woman said with a considerable amount of respect now in her voice.

Vanysa wasn't one to argue over so short a delay, and she had to pack her coins back into place anyway.

So within a few minutes they were both ready to go, the first home was two floors high and had a fine cherry veneer to most of the exterior, however at a closer inspection Vanysa found that there simply was not room for a garden in the back the way she'd hoped. The next home they visited had room for a small garden, however the room she wanted to turn into a library was much smaller than she expected, so that was out as well. Finally they came to the third home, this one was a surprise. She walked in and found a large open great room, just beyond it was a large dark stained double door, before it was a fireplace that had been painted a smokey gray shade. As she walked through the double door she found herself in an eight sided room with shelves around most of it, save for three spaces for chairs. "I've found my library." Vanysa said with a grin.

The rest of the tour of the home was more perfunctory than anything, confirming that there was space to host guests who might stay with her, and an adequate space for her to prepare meals, it had its own space for dining apart from preparing food, and she was not unhappy to find that to be the case. Between the two areas was a stairway that lead down and outside, and the prim woman walked behind her as Vanysa found a small stone walkway that lead to the back of the home, there was ample space for a garden, and as she stood in the center of the open area, she flung her arms out and laughed at the sky. "Ah found mah house." She said with a broad grin at the prim woman, who seemed to finally crack a smile against her will at the enthusiasm of the bubbly enthusiasm of the most unusual Vanysa.

"Less go back an sign stuff, I wanna move in ta day!" She said, back to her bouncy ways, the woman was somewhat mystified by this odd back and forth behavior between one form of behavior and the next, but if the coin was good then the house was hers, that was the extent of her concern.

Within a short span of time they'd returned to the merchant guild headquarters, papers were signed, coins were counted, and the pack was still very heavy when she was done. Vanysa happily took the key in hand and giggled as she held it up to her face, her expression grew haunted and she spoke to no one in particular, the clerk saw the change come over her, but before she could say anything, Vanysa started to speak. "When ah was lil, all ah wanted was a place a mah own, ah slep in ah house...but it was nae ours, a mean man owned it, made mamma do thins to get to stay there, an ahl ah thought bout was 'avin a real place ta live that couldn't nobody take from me, didnae have ta be a manor, jus a lil place with walls, a bed a mah own, an maybah space fer someone else to share. When the beastmen came, ah had already thought ah found that someone ta stay with, an we were even workin ta buy a lil plot a land ta build a home, but he got ate in fronta me, beaten by a minotaur, an then ah saw a rat man eaten his face...that was the last expression ah saw...was on 'is peeled away face...an ah thought...thas what ah get, this appened cause ah had hope, cause ah wanted somethin more than ah was born ta have. By the time ah got free, ain't nuthin left of the pain, ah didnae even care bout gettin ate too, ah just wanted the curse ta end. An it did...just nae the way ah thought...a god broke that curse..." Her voice began to grow clear as her eyes went sharp again, "A god broke that curse," she said softly, repeating herself again as she stared at the key in front of her face, not really seeing who was listening, "He gave me an education, my self respect, my dignity, and I couldn't give anything near as valuable in return but what I thought of as the worthless life of a peasant lower than the dirt, and I learned that my life was as valuable as I was willing to treat it...and now here I am...I have a home...a future...a life to live, all thanks to him, its just...so unreal."

She looked at the key in her hand with moistening eyes and impulsively reached out and hugged the prim looking woman, "Thank you." She said, "For your part in making my life whole."

The woman had, against her better judgement, listened to the blonde girl talk, and as she had, she felt the horrors of what the girl had endured, so when the impulsive hug came, she felt a swelling warmth for her part, and she returned the hug. When it broke, she said with a smile that was actually sincere, "Good luck, and congratulations on your new home. I assume though, you don't want to sleep on the floor? I can arrange for a good furniture dealer to stop by...?"

Vanysa shook her head, "No, I've got a demon to see about that kinda thing." She gave the clerk a cryptic smile and went back to her work as Vanysa made the walk back to her new home and ascended the steps. She took a deep breath and inserted the key into the lock. She turned it slowly, almost afraid it wouldn't open for her, as if it was all going to be taken away and turn out to have been a dream. But it did and it wasn't and she stepped through the door, closed it, locked it, tossed her pack aside and began to cheer happily and clap her hands.

When she was done, she took out the scroll she'd gotten from Demiurge and used it, "Hiya, ahm ready fer a concert ifn you are." She said, "Oh, an ah got a house, yah said when ah did, the Sor'cer King wanted to lemme see some stuff fer it?"

A moment later the gate opened in her home and through it stepped a well dressed demon in a suit. "Hiya Demiurge." She said and bounced over to him.

He pushed up his glasses closer to his face and let a smile form that had chilled the blood of many an unfortunate. "And hello to you Vanysa, so this is your new home." He sighed and shrugged, "Its not exactly Nazarick..."

Her voice turned serious as her eyes went clear, she pulled a somewhat pouty expression and folded her arms and turned sideways away from him. "Well no, but what is, you can't compare this world to that paradise, besides, it might not be much, but it is truly mine, bought and paid for and I can do what I want with it. Hmpf."

Demiurge laughed, "I suppose that is true, and the offer of Lord Ainz stands, if you want it furnished, he said he had...'lots of extras from a gatchadrop' and you were welcome to a few if you wanted them...still stands."

She looked at him cockeyed, "What the hell is a gatchadrop?" She asked.

"Well that I don't really know, apparently it has something to do with a game the supreme ones played sometimes, and it gave up small items that they didn't really need. One of them said it was like fap material, better to have it than not, so they kept it all...and no I don't know what that really means either." Demiurge shook his head with a sigh. "Arguably it is my second greatest frustration, the supreme beings created all of us from nothing, they imbued us with power, knowledge, personality, our very souls are of their making, and they came to the world they made for us so often...but we know so little about them."

"Even Lord Ainz?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, even he, he rarely speaks of his time in the otherworld, and it would be presumptuous of us to ask him of it." Demiurge said.

"Why don't I?" Vanysa said with a cheery smile, "I'm not one of his creations...well...not really the same way anyway." She said, touching her cheek thoughtfully as she looked up, "I mean I guess in a way I am, I wouldn't be who I am without him, so I'm kinda one of his creations, but...not like you are, so maybe he wouldn't mind if I asked a bit."

Demiurge paused at that, "How...interesting an idea." He said, "We'll come back to that, for now I am to show you what is available for your use."

"Then can we make music?" She asked, a sadistic grin on her face as she took his hand and looked up at him.

Demiurge had rarely felt awkward in his life, but...her infectious enthusiasm, gave him...impulsive and pleasant thoughts that he wasn't entirely familiar with.

"Of course." He said, "I had a song in mind today that I thought you might enjoy, it can be easily duplicated on...human instruments."

She giggled, "How wonderful!" She said with her eyes both sadistic and full of life looking up at him, "And they deserve it?" She asked.

"Very much so. These are prisoners from the empire, two slavers and a child killer. I am to...show them the error of their ways before I take them to work on the farm." He said, and Vanysa wiggled her entire lower body in excitement.

"Oh this will be fun!" she said, "Something to look forward to! Will Neuronist be joining us?" Her eyes danced with happiness and she rose to her tiptoes and leaned in towards the demonic guardian.

"No, she has herself occupied with something else I'm afraid, so it will be just the two of us." Demiurge said in a self depricating sort of voice.

"Perhaps...Lord Ainz would care for a song, I do so love to see him pleased." She said, and cupped her other hand in his, "And we do make such marvelous music, surely he would be delighted!" Her voice was filled with eagerness, but again Demiurge had to disappoint her.

"I'm afraid not, he is away from the tomb, so you will merely have my company to enjoy today." He gave a humorous sigh and she went from holding his hand, to jumping beside him and wrapping her arms around his entire left arm.

"An ahm right happy ta enjoy it mr. musical demon demiurge." She said as her sweet peasant voice returned and a strange morphing of sadism and cuteness shone in her eyes, she reminded him of a cat that had caught a small animal to torture before eating it, and it was impossible not to like.

"Then, lets go to Nazarick." He said, and they stepped together through the gate.

When they arrived in Nazarick they found Pandora's Actor waiting for them on the other side. He bowed with a hand over his heart and said, "Per the instruction of Lord Ainz, I am to provide whatever the lady Vanysa requires for her home, within reason, where 'reason' is to be at the discretion of Lord Demiurge."

"So...yer'a takin me shoppin?" She said at him with a wicked smile.

"I suppose I am." He said, "Then lets be off to it, lead the way Pandora's Actor."

He wheeled about with military precision and lead them into the treasury, Demiurge noticed that she walked indifferently past all the coins, arms, and other treasures.

"Are you not impressed with all that the supreme ones have amassed?" He asked, unsure if he should be offended on their behalf or not.

"Oh of course, its amazing how wealthy Lord Ainz is...but...I just don't care about money, its only a thing that is used to get other things." She said indifferently as she clung to his arm as her voice returned to its educated state, "I had a lot of wants a long time ago, they were all torn down, and in the end only two things remained before I met Lord Ainz. A home and someone in it with me, since then I've had my wants grow, I want to serve him well and show him I was not a waste to educate, but also..." She looked to her right and up at his face, "I want to make music...like the music I once made when those others did things to me, but I don't want to be them, so I want to do it on those who deserve it. Does that...make sense Lord Demiurge?" She asked uncertainly.

"Wanting to prove yourselves to the supreme ones is something any guardian would understand, submitting to their will completely is what we live for, its probably why you're still alive, I overheard what you said the first time you met Albedo & Shalltear, supreme submission to master of Nazarick is entirely right, and your desire to honor him properly by holding back nothing of yourself is a reflection of who we all are. While they might not 'like' that you were making such offers, they'll never argue again that you shouldn't." He said as they walked impassively past treasures that, with only a handful, would have been more valuable than the entire treasury of a single nation.

"Gee, an here I was'a thinkin they didn like me." She said with a half a pout.

"I don't think they do...but try not to be offended by it, they each want Lord Ainz and make the same offer you did, they may understand it, they may even praise the sense in it, but don't expect them to become especially fond of you. You're still a human, and not part of Nazarick, even if you are something of a 'pet' to the supreme ruler." Demiurge said instructively.

She let go of his arm and then with two fawn like bounds leapt in front of Demiurge, leaned forward, and laughed, "Oh a pet am I, does that mean I should wag my tail more often?" She laughed, swung herself around, and shook her hips, prompting Demiurge to laugh, "Not if you want to endear yourselves to those two." He said.

She looked back over her shoulder, "Well I know one dirty demon it does endear me to." She said and flashed him a sweet smile and sadistic eyes, and then she reclaimed his arm as if she'd never let it go.

How long such behavior might have gone on can never be known, because a moment later they arrived in the book repository section of the treasury, and Pandora's Actor snatched a book from the shelf and brought it over to them. He held the book out and said, "Touch the image and you will see it appear, touch the image again to return it to its place, touch and hold the image when you have made a selection mein guten frau."

She looked at Demiurge uncertainly, but he nodded and she eagerly flipped open the book and touched a picture of a chair, before her appeared something as ornate as a throne, intricate carvings and bright gold fabric. "This is an Edwardian style chair, please, sit." She grinned like a kid in a candy store and took a seat as Demiurge stood beside her and placed one hand on the back of it.

"It is a very nice piece, but does it make you feel comfortable?" He asked. "It, as with most pieces, is enchanted, this one is one that enhances openness and is meant to relax guests."

Her eyes went wide, enchanting furniture was incredibly rare and very expensive, and this was just being given to her? "Ah cannae take this? Ah didnae do that much for the supreme one...ah'd feel bad bout takin somethin this nice..." She said looking down, but clearly not wanting to get up out of the chair.

Demiurge patted her shoulder, "Nonsense. For Lord Ainz these are mere trinkets to be given to those to whom he favors, they are as nothing, and he has spoken of how often you made him laugh, and to him, that is a great treasure indeed, the burden of leadership is a heavy one, and in bringing him laughter, you bring him relief, if this were excessive, I would deny you without hesitation or mercy, no matter how you pleaded for it, but this is nothing." He said. "If you wish it, it is yours." The demon added.

She grinned. "Aight ahl take it!" she said. And so it went with one item after another, till they came to the bed, for that, she climbed on and then said to Demiurge, "I won't know if it feels right until someone else is in it, so..." She gestured to half the bed and arched an eyebrow at the archdemon.

He blinked. "You want me to try it out with you?" He asked with surprise.

"Well, yer takin me shoppin aintcha? This is what'appens when a man takes a woman shoppin, he goes along with her silly requests an makes 'er happy. Yah wouldnae want me gettin somethin less than perfect wouldja?" She asked devilishly.

And that was how he found himself laying on the bed with a sadistically inclined and musically gifted human girl. "So Demiurge," she asked as he lay next to her, she looked over to see if Pandora's Actor was still there, but they were alone and left to their own devices, "do you like girls?" She asked.

It was such an odd question that he wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I'm an archdemon you know. I generally see humans as prey or tools for the supreme one."

She pouted for a moment and rolled onto her side and looked at him, propping her head up, she asked, "Do yah wanna torture me? Hurt me? Kill me? Make me scream an suffer an beg for death?" Her voice was casual, shockingly so, as if she were asking about the meal preference.

"You're one of Lord Ainz's servants." He said.

Her eyes became cunning and intelligent again, "That isn't really an answer Demiurge, you know that. That is why you would refrain from doing it if you wanted to. I'm asking if that is what you actually want to do to me. Given the opportunity, would you have me begging for the mercy of death?"

It was a bold question, and he knew she was right, his answer hadn't been a proper one. "I do like making music with you." He said.

She sighed. "Archdemon or not, you are very...very male." She said and looked around, a door closed in the distance, indicating they were now completely alone.

She rolled and flipped herself overtop of him and sat up, holding her hands on his chest. It caught him by surprise, though he could have been quick enough to stop her, it hadn't occurred to him to want to do so.

"The truth Demiurge. If Lord Ainz gave you permission to do anything at all to me, anything...no matter how cruel, how depraved, and how much I begged for mercy...what would my sadistic music making partner in pain choose for my fate? We've eaten many meals, we have played many songs, but always behind the music I have wondered...do you simply wish me to sing as they do? Even if its terrible...I have to know, and I have to know now. I cannot wait for knowledge any longer, and I will forgive and accept any answer you give as the truth without complaint...so long as the wondering stops." She said, her voice beginning firmly, and slowly softening to a whisper, and as her voice grow lower, so too did her body, until her breasts were barely an inch from his chest and she added...

"Tell me archdevil...what do you REALLY...want to do with Vanysa in your power..." Her fingers roamed his chest and her eyes were wide and locked with his, searching for the truth within.

"This." He said impulsively, and grabbed her golden mane close to her scalp, and he pulled her the rest of the way down, pressing her body against his, and crushing her lips to his own, his tongue dueling with hers in a match that neither could lose and both would win as her arms went round him as she consented to his embrace. She laughed as they tore into one another's clothing, "Ahl be takin this bed, that be for damn sure, jus gotta break er in first!" He could not say anything back, as her lips had covered his and stolen away his words...they were much like his clothing in a sense anyway...unnecessary at the moment, and in the way.

-The End-

**AN: If you enjoyed this story and want to show your appreciation for it, you can donate a dollar or so to this charity organization: bdgiving dot org.**


	2. Satisfaction

**AN: To the complainers…before you even start….**

**A. This is NOT canonical to the God Rising Universe**

**B. A reader paid $100 commission for this chapter and the next chapter of the Book of Black Justice. That $100 is going to help pay for a child in Uganda to attend school for a full year, including board, books, classes, materials, and food. If you want something in particular written, complaining isn't going to get me to comply, because I don't care about pointless complaints, I care about quality of work, and I write either the things which please me to write, or the things that advance those causes I believe worthy of my time, attention, and investment. If you want something commissioned for either public or private release, contact me (preferably on my Discord) and if I can handle the project, I'll let you know. Otherwise, you'll just have to wait, and trust me, the wait will be worth it. ?ￂﾠ ****If you'd like to support my charitable works, donate to bdgiving dot org.**

So now…on with the show.

Vanysa wasn't one to take anything lightly, she never had, not in all her life. And she did not take this lightly either, as Demiurge had pulled her in for a kiss, she had pressed herself forward just as hard, the fierce tearing at clothing that had begun with his reaction, was echoed with her own frenzied want for her fellow musician. They were a tangle of limbs and flying cloth, so frustrated that anything should bar the way from one flesh to another, that they lost control, her fingers became talons, and his hands became claws, as Vanysa's new bed was christened as her new favorite happy place.

Archdemon and Fury are two aspects of torment, pleasure on the one hand, vengeance and justice on the other, yet the latter cannot exist alone, to carry out such acts requires a zeal and a hunger and a desire all its own, making the Tisiphone Fury no different in that respect from the arch devils themselves.

Thus, the contrast and the similarity made for fitting bedmates, and their shared desire for sensation and savagery exploded in mutual hunger that echoed in roars, bellows, cries and screams, broken by the moans and groans of passion and the sound of parting and closing lips. Sheets were flung about wildly and were this bed not so very well made by whatever master of the craft had designed it, it would surely have shattered under the force of desire. Beating wings pounded at one another propelling each one against the other, to the unwary observer, it would have seemed less a time of love making and more a confused battle as each one strove to claim the other for themselves, as months and months of building desire culminated in that fateful wayward hour.

Demiurge, it could be said, is perhaps the most intelligent and broadly educated of all the guardians, rivaled in a way by Albedo, but not entirely as most of her ability was bound up in her administrative obligations. By contrast, Vanysa had been, until meeting the Sorcerer King, an uneducated peasant, but through him she had grown by leaps and bounds, and often found herself attending to Demiurge and bringing order to his thoughts. Whenever he had a passing thought, she struck it down to paper and found new meaning or usefulness, and often contributed observations of her own through her own experience as one who came from a class that Lord Ainz had hoped to win over to his side as he pursued his goal of expanding his rule. It made Demiurge appreciate her on a practical level even as he appreciated her 'musical abilities' on the unfortunate souls who angered their common master.

Similarly, Vanysa was not unaware of her madness, the damaged nature of her mind, that unbending focus that excluded all other things was both blessing and curse, giving her insight on what she was centered on while it lasted…only to be shattered by a sudden shift when she was forced to relive an experience of her past as if it were fresh. Demiurge was unflagging in his tolerance for her times of agony relived, but he was equally able to draw her back from those moments and set her to refocus on something new, frequently pertaining to the expansion of her knowledge to increase her utilitarian value as a servant of Nazarick.

Moreover since her…metamorphosis by the master they shared, he found her demonic form appealing, beautiful, and the eyes that lusted for pain held his own as no others ever had, she had taken to the torment of Philip in an especially enthusiastic way, perhaps he reminded her of the nobles that had ruined her dreams, humiliated her, shamed her before his majesty, whatever the cause, he'd watched her become…innovative.

She tormented Philip with the truth, calling upon Demiurge's powerful bardic voice, the lies that Philip had built up around himself to protect his ego had been stripped away, he was forced to see himself as he truly was, arrogant without basis, entitled without cause, an idiot of the highest caliber, an incompetent not fit to run one of the franchises of Vanysa's sandwich shops, let alone rule from a throne. He saw his weakness and his pettiness and his hopeless shallow vanity all laid bare, not before others, though they did watch, but worst of all, before himself, and he broke down wailing in torment as the delicate psychology of his mind was torn to pieces by his own hand…with a little archdevilish assistance. That had been the moment he'd realized he wanted her, the cunning, the clever thinking, the drive, he had wondered why she had been reading books on psychology, and now he knew, and it was something he had not known himself, and that enticed him greatly…and her shapely form did not hurt either.

Though he'd hidden it well from his demonic partner in song, at some point he was sure she'd seen his gaze linger, his crystal eyes wander up and down the length as she bent to a task that drew a sinner's scream to reach his ears.

Now they clawed at one another as his wings enfolded hers and they became as one flesh. How long it had been was impossible for them to know, though the hours it would take for the sheets to cool were a testament to the hellfire passion that had sprung from the not so innocent question Vanysa had asked of him.

At last it ended as all such hours must, and they lay together beneath the…very sturdy sheets, and Vanysa rolled over to her side and propped her head up, she gave the archdevil a sinfully satisfied smile and said, "Well, I suppose that answers that question."

Demiurge could only laugh at the plainspoken statement, "I suppose it does, and as it turns out, you're quite right, I am quite male, archdevil or no."

She was too shameless to blush at his ribald words, but laughed in return and said, "I noticed."

Eventually however, even the warmest and most satisfying bed must be left behind and the business of living beyond the moment must be resumed, so they drew themselves from the bed and as she stretched her lithe fawn like form out, taking little note of the streaks of blood where fang or claw had cut, she grinned and said, "I will definitely be keeping this bed."

He stretched himself out as well and ignored the many marks she'd left upon his own body as he gathered up the scattered remnants of clothing and began to put them back together again. "I thought you might." He answered, "But now we should get washed up, will you join me in the baths?"

"Ah'd be delighted to, my delightful dark archdevil." Vanysa said with a sort of manic happiness in her eyes as she finished getting her clothing back together, or what was left of it, which was barely enough for decency, she envied his magic garment, not much was left of her own, prompting him to look her over again, and an eyebrow of hers to arch, and a smile to imitate the eyebrow, she let the tattered remnants fall away and said… "Ah don't mind if'n yah memorize it…but'cha don't need to. Ahm right 'ere ta be reached out to!" She put her hands on her hips and laughed with the ease and perfection of a small ringing bell. "Ah do however, need somethin' ta wear." She pursed her lips and thought it over as she reached for the sheets.

Demiurge raised his hand to stop her. "No need." He reached into a pocket dimension and pulled out a robe. "We are going to the baths anyway, so wear this." He said.

She threw the robe on, sliding her arms through the shoulders and then reached down to tie a knot around her waist. "It feels…so good." She said breathlessly.

Demiurge laughed, "I hope I did better than the bathrobe."

Vanysa gave him a fangy smile, "I'll letcha wonder about that, and just remindja that practice makes perfect."

He rolled his eyes, "Then on that ambiguous note, let's go." He said, and they walked the halls of Nazarick. Vanysa worked there often, even though she had maintained a rented residence in the Draconic Kingdom to both serve the Sorcerer King's will and of course…administer the headquarters of 'Teats & Meats' the most popular sandwich shop in the kingdom…but she was a routine visitor to Nazarick to assist Neuronist Painkill and Demiurge in their work, she'd proved to be very apt at it, but most of all her role as it had evolved, was to hunt the guilty. While Tisiphone Furies were far from the most powerful of beings, she was more than a match for most of what she could expect to encounter, a bandit, a murderer, a rapist or a thief, and she was a frequent visitor to Queen Draudillon. The Queen had come to greatly value Vanysa's presence, her ability to sense guilt had allowed her to identify some of the more grave sins and corrupt courtiers who gave off a scent that was, to the lustful demoness, akin to a rose garden of beauty, how she loved their guilt, and delivering them into the hands of the Sorcerer King gave her a shiver of pleasure, for in those moments he praised her. She could live with the hostile looks received from Albedo and Shalltear. Terrifying as they were, their hostility had at least calmed somewhat since she had been created anew by the will of the Sorcerer King.

Now, if they were not friends, well they could at least give her instructions or converse for short periods. Often Vanysa wondered what she'd done to outrage them, but it was a question she didn't wish to ask for fear of exacerbating the problem. It mattered little, she got to be with her favorite archdemon, she got to punish those given over to her, she had her beautiful home as the reward that was taken from her had been returned in full, with interest besides, and she'd gotten her sandwich shops going again, life was good, and in the past few hours, it had peaked.

She had a twinkle in her sadomasochistic eyes as she walked beside Demiurge, and her insane mind brought the question to pass her lips. "If the Sorcerer King ordered me tortured or killed, you'd do it would you not?" She asked him, her head tilted as she looked at him with clear intelligent pupils focused on his crystal gaze.

"Of course." He said, folding his arms behind his back as they walked.

"The will of the supreme one is all that matters." They said in harmony. She grinned at him, and it drew one from him in turn.

"For a moment I thought you might expect me to say 'No'." He said in a serious voice.

"Of course not. God must be obeyed, if he gave the order, I would walk myself naked to the rack and await my end, my life is his, as he saved the one that was to be lost and gave to me a better one…twice. It is my duty to die if it is his order that I do so." She said softly.

"You know the ways of Nazarick very well now." Demiurge said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Did you know that Sebas Tian almost killed his wife once?" Demiurge asked.

"No." Vanysa said in response.

"Had Tuare angered the Sorcerer King?" She asked in surprise.

"No, not at all, there was a question about his loyalty expressly because of her, so he was ordered to take her life, he was going to make it quick, he was that merciful, and the blow was stopped by Cocytus, he had passed the test given to him. If his majesty ordered me to end you, whether it was swift or slow, it would be done, because…" He said, until she spoke up.

"Only the will of his majesty matters." Vanysa finished for him.

"Still, it's hard to picture him taking her life." She said.

"Perhaps so, but there it is, if a man like him, committed to ideals I will never share, could take her life, well how far do you think I will go, even if…" He stopped speaking.

Vanysa grinned, "You needn't finish that sentence archdevil, you are after all, still very much a male and I know when a man has overspoken his intended words. I may be insane, but I am not stupid." She said just as they arrived at the baths, the went to the common ones and found that, coincidentally, Sebas and Taure were present, as was the Sorcerer King himself.

Seeing their lord, both Demiurge and Vanysa immediately knelt with heads bowed down. "Your majesty." Demiurge said.

"Good afternoon to you, master." Vanysa said with the utmost crisp courtesy and warmth.

"Please, be at ease, raise your heads and rise, these are the baths, if you cannot relax here, how can you relax anywhere?" Ainz said and gestured for them to enter the heated waters. They gingerly slipped in side by side while barely disturbing the water's warmth, as she did so, Vanysa took advantage of the moment to revert to her demon state and leaned back against the wall of the pool, her bat-like wings fairly shivered with pleasure as her eyes turned to Tuare.

When she and Tuare had first met, it had been an uncomfortable moment, Vanysa had been in the guise of a human, but had unthinkingly shifted in front of her to go attend a task after a short conversation. She smiled, her fangs did not make it look as comforting as it was intended to, but the two had come to a point where they could be at ease around one another, however they'd never really spoken.

"You know Tuare, I was just thinking how much we had in common." Vanysa said, retaining her warm(ish?) smile.

Tuare looked at her as if she were insane…which she was, but more along the line that her suggestion was insane. Still, she was too polite to say as much, so she replied, "Oh, how so?"

"Well, we both grew up as dirt poor peasants in a declining nation, we were both abused horribly by powerful nobles, we both suffered incredible cruelty because we were nice to look at and had to do our best to avoid attracting the attention of the wrong men…and both of us failed at that." She shook her head a moment and then continued, "We both encountered someone from Nazarick who rescued us, and both our rescues…twice, were endorsed or undertaken by our master here." She said gesturing to Ainz Ooal Gown.

This gave Tuare pause. "I suppose that is true."

"Also, we both seem to have come to a great degree of…" Vanysa paused, searching for the right turn of phrase, "happiness, in the company of singular denizens in particular. And of course we share the same master and we both now serve in his name. It is true we have very different roles, and mine keeps me very busy in the Draconic Kingdom, but we really aren't that different. Had I not had to end my own life, I'd still be every bit as human as you are…though I might still be…" She turned her face down to look at the water, "well, you know…some things about me, you know they don't function the way they should."

Tuare offered a comforting smile, "I know, much more, and I would share the same mental state, plus, you have made it work for you, it makes you a valuable servant to his majesty, doesn't it sire?" Tuare finished saying, asking the last question of the Sorcerer King.

"It does." He said, having no idea what she'd just asked him since his mind was preoccupied.

"I must agree." Demiurge added, "I would say it has made you a unique asset, and you should be proud of your service."

Vanysa grinned and touched his arm.

"I admit I hadn't thought of these things before, but as my wife has said, there really is a great deal of common ground between them." Sebas said thoughtfully.

That…Ainz noticed, it had long been something of a minor frustration for him that Demiurge and Sebas Tian were often at logger heads, true enough they worked well together, and despite being total opposites they were unquestionably loyal, however finding common ground between the two was like finding common ground between their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert, rare…but also precious. They seemed not to be 'enemies' but nor were they truly friends the way their creators seemed to be, and whether because of a sense of duty and obligation, or whether by some perverse longing to see his friends creations act as his friends themselves had with one another, he wanted to find some way for them to bond.

Ainz did not consider himself to be the most intuitive when it came to people's inner lives or close relationships, but from the way Vanysa spoke, it seemed something very good had happened between herself and Demiurge. He thought briefly about what they had come to check out, and he thought about the inventory items he'd seen disappear as she'd made selections…it had stopped when they came to the bed selection…

He suppressed a sigh or exclamation that would give away what he had concluded, and decided that instead, perhaps this could be of benefit to the unity of Nazarick, perhaps Demiurge and Sebas Tian could be brought to common ground as a result of the common ground between the women they liked. It was worth a shot.

"Demiurge, Sebas." Ainz said, drawing their eyes to him.

"Yes, my lord?" They asked in unison.

"You have both been working very hard in Nazarick lately, and I'd like to reward you both with an evening out. Perhaps you could go and visit Arwinter, there are some wonderful things to do there, and you can bring the ladies." He said as he gestured to Tuare and Vanysa.

The two men shared an equally surprised look, but neither was willing to dispute or risk displeasing the supreme one, and so they responded again in unison, "Of course my lord, it would be my pleasure."

Ainz nodded in satisfaction, "Good, you can go tomorrow."

**AN: Well that was an interesting one to write, I honestly didn't expect to do another chapter of this one, it was meant to be a one shot, but hey, commission is commission and I'm not one to argue, plus I have to admit, it is fun to write Vanysa and Demiurge together, they have very solid chemistry. I tried to keep the 'adult' material tasteful but clear, without being explicit, and I trust I did that. **


	3. Double Date Night

Desires of a Demon

Chapter 3

Written by: AtheistBasementDragon

Edited by: The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots

**^^^^They deserve their due Great Job!**

**AN: This has been a commissioned work, not 'canonical' to the God Rising Universe. If you want to commission a work, leave a message and I'll get back to you.**

_…Arwintar…_

Demiurge, Sebas, Tuare, and Vanysa stepped out of the portal from Nazarick and into a private room the Sorcerer King kept permanently reserved for his subordinates to make use of when they visited the empire. This particular room was in the finest hotel in the capital city. The ornate decor was second to none, with expensive varnish and lacquered furniture that had been painstakingly sanded down by hand, by masters of their crafts. A wardrobe of cherry wood, a bed of obsidian, a fireplace of marble, a floor covered with silk, a private bath large enough for eight to sit around one another, a bell to ring for service that went straight down to a place that was manned twenty-four hours per day by someone who would be on call for just that single suite. It even had additional bedrooms to allow a guest to have guests over. It was the height of luxury and… compared to Nazarick's finest it was one step up from a horse barn.

That said, to Vanysa and Tuare, who had spent only a relatively short amount of time in Nazarick and who knew only rough peasant life for most of their years, it was still a paradise. A bottle of wine sat on a table in the center of the room with a note from the emperor himself to enjoy the hospitality, and a bowl of fresh fruits, replaced daily, sat next to that. Some of the fruits were quite exotic, but still there was little attention paid to them, instead Demiurge and Sebas sat down at a table while Vanysa rang the bell to call service up to the room.

"Why don't we order something in, it's still early, then after we've eaten we can go out to a play, I hear the theaters here are very good." Vanysa suggested.

Tuare nodded a little nervously, and both Sebas and Demiurge looked at one another for some sign of disapproval, finding none, they nodded in agreement.

"That will be fine." Sebas said.

"In the meantime, Tuare and I will use the baths, and get ready, you two relax." Vanysa said with the warm and comfortable smile that belied the sadist within and lulled many a predator into falsely lowering their guard.

"Cards?" Demiurge suggested to Sebas.

"Cards." Sebas replied affirmatively.

Demiurge approached a table and opened it up, he took out a deck, brought it over, shuffled, and dealt. They'd played the game of 'Bullshit' many times, having seen their creators play the game together, it was one of the few areas where they had common ground.

The bath quickly filled and they could hear until the door closed and the enchantment against eavesdropping was activated.

Within the bath, when they were alone and naked, Vanysa slipped comfortably down into the water, shifting into her erinyes state as she did so, she was shameless about her body and thought nothing about Tuare seeing her, but Tuare herself clearly felt a little differently. She looked away and covered her more intimate flesh.

"It's okay, I'm not going to bite." Vanysa said warmly and gestured to the other end of the large bath, the soapy water was rising high and offered her some modesty, and so she slipped in as soon as she felt that it would hide her flesh.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Vanysa asked, already knowing the answer.

"W-well, yes." The pretty wife of Sebas replied.

"Why?" Vanysa said gently.

"Well, you both kind of… of scare me." She said softly, not really meeting Vanysa's eyes.

"Why?" Vanysa asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You and Lord Demiurge are demons, demons do… things, to humans like me." She said.

Vanysa had begun to scrub her horns as the girl spoke, but that gave her pause.

"Would you be more comfortable if I remained looking human?" She asked, her fangs being bared as she spoke, Tuare nodded rapidly.

Vanysa sighed, "I'll do that if that is what you want, but I like this form, I like what I am, and I'm proud of what I do. I thought, after yesterday, you were okay with it."

Tuare tried her best to meet Vanysa's beautiful stormy eyes.

"It's easy when I don't think of it, but… this morning I… before we left I saw… I saw…" She tried to spit it out, and Vanysa looked at her in patient expectation.

"I saw you clean the blood from your talons, the way you… licked them clean as you are now, and someone told me about the woman you ah… got it from." She said nervously. "The woman, I'd- I'd seen her brought in, she looked far too much like me, and you seemed to… to like the taste, so now when we're here and you look at me I can't help but wonder…" She trailed off.

Vanysa's face was serious. "Tuare, do you know what that woman did?" She asked. The maid shook her head.

"That woman opened a child care center for young women who had to work and could not care for their children at the same time. She took in the babies of these young mothers, in trade for monthly payments from for their care, and then she poisoned the infants and threw their bodies in the river, she got away with it for three years before she was caught. I was tasked with extracting the exact count from her, and the names of everyone who might have helped her. That is why she was given to me, because some questions… should hurt a lot." Vanysa said softly, "I am an erinyes, I avenge the murdered, painfully. I realize she might have looked just like you, but she was not you. I will never hurt you." Vanysa said softly.

Tuare looked horrified at the depiction of the woman's crime but listened intently as Vanysa spoke.

"I will never hurt you, because you are an innocent, of all the people I have ever met, you have the least amount of guilt to your heart. You are sweet, you are kind, you don't even want to make me feel bad, even though you're afraid. That innocence is rare, it is precious, and it will be protected." Vanysa said, and moved across the bath, and cupped Tuare's cheeks in her hands. "You may believe me. You are always safe; you are not and never will be my prey." She gently tilted Tuare's unresisting head slightly forward, and she kissed the peasant girl on her forehead, and moved back to where she'd been, and resumed washing herself up.

"As far as Demi goes, yeah, he's different than me, I don't think he cares much about guilt or innocence, he's an archdevil after all, if I'm a hunting dog, he's a wolf, but we're both ruled over by our master, he is the arbiter of our nature's expression, if he commands Demi to hurt me, then Demi will do it, and I won't even try to flee. But all that said, is Sebas different? Demi told me about how he was willing to kill you in the test of loyalty." Vanysa asked cautiously, trying not to upset the girl.

Tuare nodded, "I suppose, and for Sebas, I was willing to let my life go, out of love and out of gratitude, if killing this dirty, sullied rag that was my body spared him anything, it was a good sacrifice." Her voice was gentle, but firm, her hesitation gone as she spoke on a subject in which she was most confident, her devotion to her husband.

"We all stand the same then, don't we? We do what we must out of common reverence, I don't think Demi would enjoy hurting me, and I don't think I'd enjoy hurting him, and the same goes for you and Sebas, so we actually are a lot alike, even if our men differ from one another, please believe me when I say, you are safe." Vanysa said, and Tuare nodded in a small, more confident manner.

When they left the bath and dressed, the pair were all smiles, out on the table there were delectable dishes prepared by the finest chefs in the hotel, for Demiurge and Vanysa there were bloody steaks cooked rare, alongside a pair of vegetable dishes that neither expected to pay much of a mind to. Sebas and Tuare had a rabbit dish with a bowl of stew and fresh baked bread. Ever the creature of habit, Sebas poured wine for each member of the table.

"So, who won?" Vanysa asked the pair.

"I did." They answered in unison.

Tuare and Vanysa looked at one another and shared a roll of their eyes.

"Demi?" Vanysa said.

"Sebas?" Tuare said.

Each of the women looked sideways up at the faces of the man next to them.

"He won three." Sebas admitted reluctantly.

"And he won three." Demiurge admitted with equal reluctance.

The two women shared a sigh in common.

Demiurge picked up a billfold from beside his plate and held it up. "I had them bring up a list of plays being performed at the great theater this evening. What shall we see?" He asked and handed it to Vanysa.

'Just Desserts' Vanysa said with a grin. "I love a good revenge story. Sebas held out his hand, and Vanysa handed it over.

'The World is Blind.' He said, "The pursuit of a vendetta destroys a community, it sounds interesting."

Tuare took it in turn and said, 'Love on the Mores' her smile blossomed, and she sighed romantically, "A peasant woman falls in love with a nobleman, how romantic."

"And I favor, 'The Murderer's Apprentice' about a son following in his father's footsteps and becoming a great assassin."

The four looked at one another.

"Shit." Vanysa said bluntly. "How do we decide?"

"The sacred ritual of the supreme ones." Demiurge said, and proceeded to explain the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. A moment later, Tuare bested Vanysa, predicting the Fury would choose scissors, and Demiurge bested Tuare, predicting that she would turn to paper, this left the guardian and the butler facing off against one another.

First they drew at scissors, then at paper, then at rock, then at the last moment, Demiurge guessed that Sebas would resort to rock, and he chose paper, successfully defeating the iron butler. "The victory is yours." Sebas said, inclining his head.

"Yes, it is, but I would not have it said that a guardian is a poor winner, I will cover our drinks at the play as compensation." Demiurge said, inclining his head politely in return.

"You are most gracious, Lord Demiurge." Sebas said politely.

"Y-yes thank you." Tuare said softly.

Demiurge had a wide smile on his face, and when they finished their meal the pair ventured out to see the play of choice. Demiurge was true to his word and paid in advance for the best wines. The theater was filled, but there was always a box reserved for royals or their guests, and so they had no trouble gaining admittance with the passes provided by the Sorcerer King. The play went smoothly, though occasionally Demiurge or Vanysa would remark upon some unique aspect of the story, either critiquing what they saw as a mistake, or taking careful note of some unique idea about how to eliminate a target.

For their part, Tuare lost herself in the tragic aspect of the father's demise, and the way the play ended with the son who carried on his father's legacy, saw the same legacy passed to his own son, before he then passed away in turn just as his father before him, continuing the cycle of loss that none reflected upon.

When the play was over and the last wine consumed, the house began to empty after thunderous applause from the crowd.

The four denizens of Nazarick eventually made their exit and began walking back to the hotel. "What did you think?" Sebas asked Tuare as she folded her arm into his.

"I thought it was very sad, the father thought he was doing what was best for his son, teaching him a trade, but then he died at it, leaving his son alone, and never knew his own grandchild. The son then did the same, and died the same, never knowing his own grandson, and guaranteeing his son will pass the same way. I found it very sad." She said.

"I hadn't considered that," Sebas replied, "but I thought it negligent that they cared so little about who they killed or why, to rob someone of life should not be such a petty action."

"It is only not petty when the lives stolen are not petty." Demiurge said, "When the targets are ants, stepping on them has no meaning." He said as Vanysa folded her arm into his and the two pairs fell into step beside one another.

"Maybe," Vanysa added, "but where some insects are harmful, others are beneficial, indiscriminate destruction can burn down one's own house, I appreciated the attention to detail that was put into the way they planned their actions out, if they'd been more selective about who they chose to use their skills on, everything might have worked out for them, it was precisely because they were indifferent to whose lives they ended, that they created their cycle of perpetual loss of their loved ones." Vanysa added.

"It was a good choice for a play, Demiurge." Sebas admitted.

"You chose the wine well to go with it." He countered.

Vanysa looked on curiously at the pair, it seemed that they were in almost a 'contest' of who could be the more polite, fair, and friendly towards the other. She looked to Tuare, who looked as confused as Vanysa.

"Is… there something going on?" Vanysa asked, "You two are behaving awfully strange towards one another today."

The two men looked at one another before Demiurge chose to explain. "Lord Ainz wishes us to be more… friendly towards one another. So, we are making an effort to find common ground, as things between the two of you run smoothly towards friendship, it is his plan that it happens between the two of us as well."

Tuare giggled, and Demiurge looked at her uncertainly, a questioning expression on his face.

"I'm not laughing at you Lord Demiurge, or Lord Ainz, it's just… you two get along just as you should, you're already friends in another way." She said, prompting three confused looks.

"You're like right and left hands, you're never on the same side, but part of the same body, each of you does something for his majesty that is not in the other one's nature, you complement one another, I admit…" She looked up at Demiurge, "You terrify me, a lot, the things I know you do…and the things you probably do that I don't know about…" She inched unconsciously closer to Sebas, "but at the same time, you were created to be that way. Kind of like the boy in the play, he was born for a particular purpose, you didn't choose it, but it is part of you anyway, and because you are who you are, Sebas can be who he is meant to be as well, and the opposite is equally true. You don't hate one another after all, do you?" She asked curiously.

That prompted another questioning look to pass between the demon and the butler. "No, I suppose not." They admitted almost reluctantly.

"I'm just a maid, an ordinary human, I do a job I know how to do to show gratitude to the ones who saved me. Vanysa was created by him to save her from her fate, and given a task suited to her, your… creators, Lord Ainz told me a little about them when I attended him privately once a long time ago, they shaped you to be that way too, to serve their home. So just… be who you are, as long as you respect each other's contributions, and rival one another fairly, you already are 'friends' because each of you will help the other. Isn't that common ground enough?" Tuare asked, her voice had been confident, but her final question was a bit hesitant, uncertain, and she wondered if she'd overstepped.

"Somebody has been in the library in her spare time." Vanysa said archly.

Demiurge laughed in the way only an archdevil could. "Your wife makes a fair point." He said to Sebas.

Sebas inclined his head, "She tends to do that." He said.

Eventually they reached the hotel and left the cool night air and darkness behind them and returned to their suite on the upper floor.

"It has been a wonderful day, but I'm eager for bed." Vanysa said and stretched out, reverting from her human state, back to that of an erinyes.

"Same." Tuare said with a yawn and went to the other room. That left Sebas and Demiurge alone, each turning to their own thoughts.

"The best of rivals?" Demiurge said at last, holding out his hand.

"I would see it no other way." Sebas said, and clasped it, in turn.

There was a nod of common respect between the two, and each retired to their private quarters.

When Sebas entered his room, he found his wife already naked and opening her arms awaiting his loving and tender embrace. He locked the door, activating the noise canceling magic that gave him privacy, and he gently took her in his arms and drew a moan from her before their lips met and parted.

When Demiurge entered his room, he found Vanysa's wings open and talons out, and her golden form naked and glorious to behold, she did not wait for him to undress, but leaped at him with ravenous hunger. In minutes their blood had mingled at the lips from the savage force of their kiss. Each one tore into the other, and their wings battled it out to determine who could capture the other in an inescapable embrace.

This all left them on common ground in one other thing, that for each room, the night could not have ended better.

**AN: Unrelated note...I threw in a reference to a wonderful little four chapter short called 'The Overlord and the Human Maid' a marvelously well written little piece set almost entirely in a single room, written by an author named Aros001. It definitely deserves some attention, because he truly captured all the characters in their roles both great and small.**

**Also unrelated note, if you enjoy my work and would like to get access to some exclusive content, early chapter access, or just hang out in a positive and supportive community, you'll find the discord invite on my author page here. Reviews welcome, they are food and I am hungry! ;) **


	4. Answers in Action

The following morning, Demiurge and Sebas found themselves leaving their respective bedrooms at the same moment, each closed the door gently behind themselves so as to not wake the sleeping beauty resting within. When Sebas saw Demiurge do the same as himself, his normally unflappable face showed a bare hint of surprise. If there was even a hint of a little, Demiurge knew quite well the actual amount of surprise was vast. "What?" He asked curiously. "Is there something on my face?" He said with a twisted smile, knowing that yes, there were claw marks on it, and on most of the rest of him for that matter.

"I did not expect to see you do that." Sebas said politely.

"How do you mean?" The demon asked innocently.

"Show her any kind of consideration, you did as I did, you closed your door gently so that she could sleep soundly awhile longer." Sebas elaborated in his regal, dignified voice.

Demiurge walked to the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of coffee, then, as if making a peace offering, he poured one for Sebas as well and he took a seat at the counter. Both took their coffee identically, black, no cream, no sugar, no ice, and Sebas nodded appreciatively as he sat down opposite Ulbert's demonic creation. "Thank you." He said formally.

"I am as my creator made me." Demiurge said, "Have you heard our master describe him before?"

"Only in passing terms, I think he has probably talked to each of us about our creators, but with me at least, it was more private." Sebas said as he took a sip. "This is good." He said.

"Very, I think it is something from Nazarick, either got here via trade or it is provided exclusively for this room. Did you arrange for the coffee to be ready this morning?" Demiurge asked.

"I did. I suppose the servant came in early this morning to tend to it. I will leave a suitable tip behind for them." Sebas replied with an appreciative tone to his voice.

Demiurge then resumed his previous point, "Lord Ainz did the same with me, apparently Ulbert was a god of very two different temperaments, on the one hand with his friends and family he could be kind, solicitous, and even loving…"

"And on the other?" Sebas asked as Demiurge paused in mid-sentence.

Demiurge drank from his own cup and set it down on the counter, "On the other he was violent, cruel, and merciless to his enemies, the Lord Ulbert you got depended upon who you were and what you meant to him. Where Lord Touch Me was capable of violently exterminating his enemies, he took no pleasure in it, Lord Ulbert did."

"What are you saying, Lord Demiurge?" Sebas asked quizzically.

"Lord Ainz once said that we seem to be acting much the way our creators did, and that suggests I am taking after Lord Ulbert. So what that suggests to me is that, in different circumstances, whatever happened to Vanysa would have been meaningless to me, just as it means nothing to me when a bug stops moving. But through her devotion to Lord Ainz an to Nazarick, and her tireless, even suicidal efforts to both contribute and avoid being a burden, I have come to see her as something else. She is not just an assistant, though she has excelled as a man breaker and as a research aid. What is more, she's been 'recreated' by our lord himself, making her as much of Nazarick as anyone could be save for those created from nothing." Demiurge then stopped speaking, he drank more of his coffee and looked Sebas over, the butler's face was the picture of severe tranquility, his face only ever seemed to show a serious expression, and for a moment Demiurge wondered if it ever changed, even when he was in the throws of passion with his wife. He almost laughed at that image, but he restrained himself.

"I see, so you are saying you see her as a comrade, or something… more?" Sebas asked.

Demiurge reached over and rang the bell for a servant to come to the room, and then replied, "More, I suppose. She's intelligent, she's beautiful, she's…"

"Insane?" Sebas finished.

Demiurge brought his thumb and forefinger close enough that they were almost touching, right at eye level. "Just a little." He said. "But yes, however that dichotomy is part of her charm, to see her go from calculating precision to a frenzy is…remember the character from the play? Polliera? The way she struggled to train her son to be the perfect killer at night to prepare him for the family business, but at the same time she struggled to teach him kindness and social grace, to teach him to get along so that he too could one day have a wife, and children of his own to continue the cycle?"

"Yes." Sebas said, "She came to a bad end as I recall." He said archly.

"True, but it was that very dichotomy that made her son so successful, he did not settle for one side of a coin, he had the whole coin, front and back, and so does she." Demiurge said, "I find it…very appealing."

"So I see." Sebas said, looking at the bloodstained tracks where the scratches had been before. "You should probably clean your face before the servant arrives. What were you summoning one for by the way?"

"Breakfast orders, we have another day here, might as well start it off well." He said casually as Sebas handed him a wet cloth and he wiped the blood from his face and adjusted his robe.

There was a knock at the door, and Demiurge approached to open it. A petite elf woman in a maid outfit stood there. "At your service masters." She said with a curtsy.

"Breakfast menu and draw a bath." He said perfunctorily.

"I took the liberty of bringing the menus master." She said and took two menus out from under her arm and handed them over to Demiurge, who in turn passed one to Sebas.

He went back to the counter and reclaimed his seat, drinking his coffee as he looked over the options. A few moments later the sound of running water could be heard in the large tub.

The two looked over the menus in amicable silence while the maid worked on preparing the bath, and a few minutes later she emerged. Demiurge and Sebas handed the menus back, and she took them with a practiced and graceful motion. "Two orders of dragonling steak, rare and bloody, two scrambled eggs, and two juices of the day." Demiurge said, and she whipped out a pad and wrote his order down.

"One sausage and egg with hot tea and juice of the day, one order of gas house eggs with cheese, cold sweet tea, and water." Sebas said, and she wrote that down as well.

"Yes masters, would you like that now or later?" She asked as she set her pad back in her pocket.

"One hour hold time?" Sebas asked of Demiurge.

"Sounds about right." He answered.

"Very well, one hour till prep then masters, can I have fresh towels or housekeeping sent up?" She asked.

"Yes, my room will require a change of sheets, blankets…and…maybe a new mattress…and a new headboard…and a new frame…" Demiurge said as he thought it over.

She looked at him mutely, then nodded slowly, knowing better than to ask questions. She looked over to Sebas. "Just… a change of sheets and blankets for me, thank you." He said, keeping his face carefully neutral.

"Of course my lords." She said, and departed a hair quicker than she had entered.

"Its a wreck in there." Demiurge said, pointing his thumb towards his bedroom door.

"Her, or the room?" Sebas asked.

"Little of column A, little of column B." Demiurge replied, and at that moment Sebas & Tuare's door began to open, and as she started to emerge, dressed in a soft white robe, she walked out slowly, still evidently a little sleepy. When she'd exited, the same occurred for the opposing room, and out came Vanysa, in all her golden glory. Though she wore a similar robe, it did not hide the bite marks on her neck or the streaks from where she'd been scratched up the night before.

"G'mornin." Vanysa said with a yawn.

Tuare looked at her in surprise. "Ah, are you alright?" She said as her sleepy eyes widened.

Vanysa touched her face and neck where Tuara was evidently staring. "Ah sure's hell am." She said with a sweet salacious and teasing grin on her face. "Don't worry, I'll clean up before we go out again. Demi, is the bath ready?" She asked.

"It is, the servant just tended to that, also breakfast has been ordered." He replied.

"Thanks, I suppose I should go get cleaned up and ready" she glanced over at Tuare, "Join me?" She asked.

Tuare nodded with a mild blush ad followed the erinyes.

"Sebas and I will join you after coffee. You want a cup?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. Cream and sugar if it isn't to much trouble." Vanysa replied.

"Me too, heavy cream, heavy sugar, if you don't mind dear." Tuare said to Sebas, who turned a smile to his wife and nodded.

"Of course." He said.

Vanysa took off her robe and hung it up on the hook before lowering herself into the large stone bath, Tuare gasped as she did so because of what she saw, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"What, you've seen me naked before, and we're both girls so…?" Vanysa began to say as she moved to the bath and slid herself in.

"No…its…" She tried to stammer out, Vanysa's back and front was blood streaked from claw marks, the injuries were long gone, but the evidence that they had been there was plentiful.

Vanysa looked at her curiously as she began to scrub her horns. "Go on, get in." She said, and Tuare took off her own robe and descended in to the water.

"Did…did he hurt you, are you alright?" Tuare asked with concern in her voice, she came close to Vanysa, drawing a confused expression on the golden face of the erinyes. Tuare never approached her, not once in all the time they'd known one another, she had never consciously come close to the demoness, let alone done what she did next.

Tuare reached up and cupped Vanysa's face, "If he's hurting you, I'm sure that the Sorcerer King would put a stop to it so…"

She trailed off as Vanysa's face went from confused, to smiling, her fangs bared plainly, but not threateningly, she reached out and touched the human maid's shoulders.

"Oh Tuare, this is why I like you." Vanysa said softly, "You're such a good, brave girl." She said, and gave Sebas's wife a small kiss on the cheek.

It was Tuare's turn to look confused.

"Yes, he hurt me, but in the fun way, and I did the same to him, also in the fun way. Nothing happened to me alone with him, that I didn't want to happen, and the same is true for him, it leaves marks…lots of them, but we both heal very quickly, and have a great deal of fun along the way." Vanysa said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Tuare moved back to the seat within the bath as Vanysa began to scrub the dried blood from her golden skin. "Maybe if I were a human still, I'd be walking funny and sore like a boxer after a fight, but that is all part of the fun, its different for us than it is for you and Sebas."

"Oh its just…I-I thought…" Tuare said as she looked down, suddenly ashamed of what she'd thought of the guardian's treatment of his mate.

Vanysa approached Tuare and took her hands, the water dripped and splashed down through the suds, creating little gaps here and there as the demoness brought them up, and then placed Tuare's hands over the heart of the demoness. "See, feel my heartbeat. I'm happy, I'm fine, Demi can be fearsome, but he's good to those he counts as his own. I understand why you thought what you did, I know a bit about how Sebas found you, what was done to you. Believe me, that is not my life here." She said gently, a study in contradiction with her sweet voice and fearsome demonic form, her wings beat slowly behind her, sending the water back and forth in gentle waves from one end of the bath to the other.

"I see, I understand, I think." Tuare said, "I'm sorry if I might have offended you, I didn't mean to speak ill of Lord Demiurge." She said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Its OK, I understand, and I'm sure he would too, consider it forgotten." Vanysa said as she lowered herself further into the hot water and began to scrub the rest of her, Tuare was doing the same when in came Demiurge and Sebas, each carrying a cup on a saucer and placing it next to the women before hanging up their robes and descending in to the water themselves.

The two women smiled appreciatively as they drank, while the demon and the the iron butler cleaned themselves up.

"What should we do for the day?" Sebas asked his companions.

"I suggest we take in a fight at the arena." Vanysa said, "I haven't been to it before and I hear it boasts some very good matches."

"Is it to the death?" Tuare asked uncertainly.

"No, it hasn't been that way for a very long time, even before our master took the empire it wasn't meant to be to the death, though that could happen sometimes." Demiurge replied.

"I don't much like violence." Tuare said, "But if it isn't to the death, well I might enjoy this, I'll go if the rest of you want to." She said gently.

That settled the matter, and when breakfast came, they ate amicably while Demiurge looked over the copy of the arena schedule. "Low level matchups today." He said, "No adamantite teams, no powerful monsters."

"Demi, low level for you is not the same as low level for the rest of the world." Vanysa said with a mild laugh. "Let me see the schedule."

He handed it over and she scanned it from top to bottom. "Well there is an unbeaten orichalcum team here, three party. A brawler style monk, a ranger, and a knight. They haven't lost a match since they got started, and they're up against an equally ranked team."

Demiurge shrugged, "Well it might be interesting seeing two equal insects fight one another."

"Perhaps they will show us something unique that we can incorporate into our own martial training." Sebas said thoughtfully.

"I'm surprised at you Sebas." Demiurge began to say, only for Sebas to interject.

"We've been surprised by the innovativeness of humans before, remember the work of Neia Baraja, and she did not act alone, others contributed to her developments, and now we use it with our full time legions." Sebas said pointedly.

"A fair point, but that was a unique case." Demiurge responded.

"Can't a unique case occur-ah-anywhere?" Tuare said softly, "Isn't that what makes it unique?" She asked.

Demiurge paused, then nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough. Come to that, perhaps we should keep observers watching all official matches in the arenas It would take very little and might yield interesting results."

The table agreed with that proposal and Demiurge made a mental note to see to the matter later, by then they had finished eating and after putting on regular clothes, they went out in public. Vanysa chose for this to retain her human appearance, and the four of them blended right in save for the evident wealth shown off by their perfectly made impeccable dress.

The arena was large, but less so in both size and luxury to the one that the Sorcerer King had constructed at Carne, it was however, still a significant structure, and as denizens of Nazarick, they had their pick of positions, so when they approached the counter for admissions, Sebas asked, "Is the emperor making use of his box today?"

The person at the counter, a fortyish year old human male with abundant wrinkles and a less than pleasant looking disposition, did a double take at the question

"Ah, no." He said hesitantly.

"Then we will be making use of it." Sebas said, and before the man could react, Sebas pulled out his identification, a simple card identifying him by name, position, and privilege level within the Sorcerer King's ranks, as a tier one, it allowed him the use of the best facilities in any institution. Embossed with purple ink and gold inlaid border, there was no arguing the matter.

"Ah, yes, yes of course. Please proceed." He said, beginning to sweat bullets.

"Thank you." Sebas said, and they moved on.

"You didn't have to ask, you know." Demiurge said.

"I did as I believed our lord would do, he has always hated to presume on others uninvited." Sebas pointed out.

"True." Demiurge replied.

A few minutes later they were in the emperor's box and looking down over the arena, a maidservant stood by on duty that day, and when the four entered, she stepped away from the wall and curtsied to the couples. "How may I serve you good masters?" She asked in a lovely, lilting voice.

"Juices for the four of us." Vanysa said with a warm smile on her face that seemed to contrast with the intensity of her look at the girl's face. The girl acknowledged the order and scampered away.

"What was that?" Tuare asked Vanysa.

"What was what?" Vanysa asked in return as they took their seats in the center, and their mates sat beside them.

"You were looking so intently at her…" Tuare said, a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Oh, nothing, byproduct of my nature. I see and sense guilt like you can see the arena and feel the warmth of the Sun. From people ashamed of their deeds, its like trying to pierce a fog, just shapes until I get to know them better or they relax around me. But when people are proud of the things they do, well it is as clear as the day around us right now." She said.

"And her?" Tuare asked, "What did she do?"

Demiurge and Sebas now shared Tuare's interested look.

"Oh, nothing much, she's cheating on her husband…several times over. Nothing worth torturing her over, but she's uncommonly proud of it." Vanysa said in a bored sort of voice. "Seems silly to me, how hard is it to cheat, it isn't exactly an accomplishment." She snorted dismissively.

"Oh…" Tuare said, turning a beet red, grateful when the announcer below called out the first match ups.

They turned their attention down to the sands of the arena, and watched as some low tier gold ranks fought one another. Not terribly unskilled, but not terribly efficient fighters either, more like untrained brawlers, not ready for more skilled matches, nonetheless there was eventually a winner.

The next few teams were similarly unremarkable, though Tuare did watch with more interest than Vanysa expected, as the matches increased in rank, the quality of the fight changed with it, enough that even the disinterested Demiurge began to enjoy it.

"Enjoying the arena?" A familiar voice said from behind them. The four looked over their shoulders, and there stood Emperor Jircniv.

The four stood politely and they came out from where they had been seated. Sebas, Vanysa, and Tuare knelt before the emperor, while Demiurge, being a guardian, was of equivalent or near equivalent rank, and he only bowed to show his respect to the emperor.

"We are, noble emperor." Sebas said formally.

"Please, rise." The emperor said warmly, his arms open in gentle welcome to the subordinates of his lord.

"Tell me, what brings you to the empire today?" He asked in a friendly tone of voice.

"Pleasure alone, Emperor Jircniv." Vanysa said with a wide toothy smile, "Our lord decreed that we had done good work lately, and so he awarded us with a weekend off together here for, 'double dating', he recommended Arwintar very highly, and not without good reason. You have a capital worth being proud of." She said in her most charming voice.

"Thank you." He inclined his head as he spoke with a sincere tone of voice. "You have no objection if I join you for the match, I've heard much about the growing fame of this orichalcum team, and I wanted to see if they lived up to their reputation as unbeatable."

"Please do, your highness." Tuare said, with little to no evident anxiety in her voice.

The five then seated themselves as the orichalcum team walked onto the sands.

"Introducing the team which needs no introduction! Team Rockbreaker, led by the indomitable brawler, Lod Pridesbane!" The announcer shouted.

The cheers shook the arena so loudly that the challenging team's name was almost inaudible, but even from there, they could see something was different. "The challengers, they're Black Justice." Vanysa said with absolute certainty.

"How can you tell?" Emperor Jircniv asked, "Their equipment doesn't match the usual."

"The way they move, oh they might not be active, but they're probably veterans, they're all carrying bows, they all have one handed weapons, and they all move in sync, I'm no expert, but I'd bet my left wing on it." She said.

Sebas nodded, "I agree, I trained many of their elites, and these move the same way, perhaps this will be an interesting show." He said.

When the fight began, any lingering doubts were cast aside as the the trio of Black Justice veterans went straight for their bows, they were quick, sending arrow after arrow towards their opponents, but where the heavy knight blocked with his shield, the brawling monk snatched arrows out of the air and their ranger used the cover of her comrades to provide return fire as the distance closed. The fighting retreat effectively kept Rockbreaker on the defensive even as they tried to attack, but it could not last forever, and when the arrows ran out, the knight and the monk immediately charged into the fight. It quickly became obvious that there was a skill difference here, and Rockbreaker seemed to move as a unified body. The knight 'tanking' two of the opposing fighters using his shield as both weapon and protection until the ranger dashed out of cover from behind and put two arrows into one of their opponent's sides. They went down, hard, and deprived of support, the knight used the pommel of the sword and smashed it into the jaw of the remaining opponent, breaking it and sending them to the ground. The last remaining member was simply out fought, with the brawler countering every strike and landing heavy blows in turn until an elbow to the forehead knocked him to the ground.

The unbroken record had held, and then, just before the cheers rang out, Lod spoke.

"So that is the Black Justice style, not bad, but if that is as good as it gets, why I'll bet we could even take on the best of Nazarick!"

Jircniv felt his blood run cold.

He looked to the left, and looked to his right, the iron butler and the guardian, which had been sitting calmly in their chairs enjoying the match, were still sitting, however they had crushed the arm rests with the grip of their fists as anger hit them. Tuare had covered her mouth in shock at the poorly chosen words and the even worse timing.

Vanysa was somewhere in between, she was shaking with rage, but had not destroyed anything.

"I will crush him." Demiurge said in the sort of soft, deadly fury that only a guardian could convey.

"No, Demi." Vanysa said, prompting Demiurge to look at her in anger.

Before he could inquire, she said, "I will do it. You are a guardian, if you step in to the arena, it will be over before it begins, which would be fine, but it will appear to be very petty, and if Sebas does it, even when he wins, it will be deemed an insult for a butler to do this, and that could damage how we're seen in the empire. I will fight, I'm not widely known, but I don't need to be, coming down from up here and properly announced, I will be acknowledged."

Only the fact that she was shaking with rage, made her words acceptable to either man, and the emperor felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Can you win?" Demiurge asked.

"I think so. If I can't, then let him kill me so I don't shame our master by surviving a defeat meant to avenge an insult." She said.

"Agreed." Demiurge said softly.

"You'd let her die…" Tuare said, looking with those sensitive eyes up at Demiurge.

"Not lightly, but for the sake of the dignity of Nazarick? She expects no less." The demon replied as if explaining it to a child.

"But, don't you like her?" She asked.

"It is because I do, that I honor her choice." Demiurge replied.

Vanysa stood up from where she sat as that was going on and shouted, "That is a bold claim, brawler Lod! As luck would have it, one of Nazarick is here to test it! Will you answer a challenge to your boast?!" Vanysa's voice rang out over the arena, and she took to the form of an erinyes, and her wings went wide, she stepped atop the rail and jumped forward. Her slow flapping wings carried her gently over the crowd and she allowed herself to descend slowly to the arena center.

Her talons were out and she brought them clicking together with hunger, the arena had gone so silent that as she drew closer, that clicking was all anyone could hear.

"I will!" he answered proudly, without even a glance at his team as healers took away his defeated and injured opponents.

"Someone bring them potions of restoration, I want them at full potential for this!" Vanysa shouted as she landed. "You, ranger girl, go get your arrows back, you'll need them, even if I don't give you much chance to use them." She added, pointing at the dark haired human that made up Rockbreaker's ranged support.

She didn't have to be told twice, while they waited for potions to be brought, she refilled her quiver completely.

"You will pay for your foolish words." Vanysa said.

"Who are you?" Lod asked, clearly not the least bit bothered by the prophecy Vanysa gave to him.

"I am Vanysa, a creation of his majesty the Sorcerer King, I am an erinyes, a fury, the punisher of the guilty and…" She smiled with sadistic insanity, "the best sandwich maker in the Sorcererous Empire."

The last part seemed to confuse him, but Vanysa only let out a mad kind of laugh, her eyes filled with a lustful frenzy as she looked over each of the three.

"Yes, yes this will be so much fun…" She said as she licked her lips and bared her fangs. A potion finally arrived to use on each of the three, restoring their stamina and healing the minor bruises they took along the way.

"You are ready, yes?" She asked as her hunger rose.

The three shared a look, and nodded in unison as they took battle formation.

The announcer, thrown off by the events, did not offer narration, only shouted 'Begin!' and that was all it took.

Vanysa flung herself forward with a banshee like scream, her wings propelling her forward, she went straight for the knight, he tried for an overhead swing, which she turned to avoid and then snagged his shield, but rather than let go, she let her talons penetrate, and she dragged him along the ground for several yards past his team before she rose, spun, and flung him bodily towards the ranger. She had not been idle during that, she'd gone immediately for her arrows, but before she could, Vanysa shouted "Summon Sisters!" and two smaller furies appeared and went shrieking for the ranger, jabbing with talons of their own and keeping her firmly on the defensive, unable to assist her comrade.

He hit the ground hard, but to his credit rolled to his feet, while Lod himself caught up to where Vanysa had stopped, hit the ground on one foot, and spun to a sideways stance to meet his charge. She laughed insanely as he reached her, and her talons came to rake at his face, he avoided the strike and dropped low to kick at her knee in an attempt to shatter it, but she took jumped forward, over his body, and grabbed his perfect golden hair. What happened next was a testament to the strength endowed by vengeance, as she flung him backwards, rolling in the sand, all the way to where the knight was standing. He charged again and tried to swing his sword straight down at her head, only for her to use the curving horns from her forehead to stop the blow. "Fury's wrath!" She shouted, activating a martial art, she struck straight ahead, her talons pierced the shield, and came out the other side of the arm that held it. She felt the blood on her talons and she spread them out, cutting several inches further into the arm. He jumped back and threw his shield aside. One of the summoned sisters had fallen with an arrow in its eye.

Lod rejoined his companion and they spread out to strike in unison. Vanysa remained on the ground, closing her wings around her when she lifted up her arms. "Armor of the fury." She said, and her wings glowed white for a moment before returning to their previous black. She took the offensive, charging the wounded knight, her legs pumped madly and he knight swept his sword out to the side, only for him to find himself to slow, she was already inside beyond the pommel, and before Lod could intervene, she'd spun, hip checked him, and stabbed his sword arm through and through with her talons, causing him to drop the sword, then completed the spin using her momentum to throw him aside like a rag doll. He hit the ground, and did not quickly get up.

That was when Lod got his first blow in, a solid hammer fist to her torso, one followed on the other as the brawler's expertise was put to use, and it became a contest of raw and reckless pummeling. Her talons cut deep and slashed at his body, but hardened by his own martial arts, he ignored the pain to hammer at Nazarick's defender.

If she were bothered by the pain, she gave no sign, instead she continued to press in as the blows came on, until her face darted forward and she captured his lips in the dread kiss of an erinyes, her fangs bit down, piercing him where lovers met, and holding him fast, his eyes went wide with shock and terrible agony. He tried to pull away.

She let him, and even 'helped' by tearing herself away in turn and giving him a solid blow with a palm strike, tearing his lips away from his face.

He screamed then, and she spat the lips out.

"Those lips offended Nazarick! Now they are in the dirt where they belong!" She shrieked. As he flailed and clutched the wound, an arrow found the throat of the summoned sister, and the ranger was free for combat again, much to her misfortune, as Vanysa went straight for her while Lod used everything he knew too dull the pain of the kiss of an erinyes.

Without proper protection from close combat, the female ranger was at a severe disadvantage, and what is more, she knew it. She fired off what arrows she could, only for them to be batted away like flies. She drew her short sword tried to stab at Vanysa's chest, only for the fury armor that had been her wings to deflect the blow. It still felt like a punch in the gut, but after the tortures of her life, this pain was as nothing, she grabbed the sword arm, and punched up at the elbow, breaking the arm and sending the ranger to the ground, a kick to the face, and she was fortunately unconscious.

Lod by then had dulled the pain, but his fellow knight was not getting back up, blood loss had rendered him unconscious before he could rise. The famous brawler now stood alone.

Up in the stands, Jircniv, Demiurge, and Tuare looked on, fascinated.

"I didn't know she could do that…" Tuare said.

"She's an erinyes. She gained power by punishing the guilty, she's had a great many guilty to play with over the last year or so." Demiurge said, "Still, she is doing better than I thought she would." He said.

Vanysa did not fear to close with the brawler,

But she seemed more intent on playing with him. She let him come close, only to dance away, elegantly avoiding his blows as if they were lovers moving to music rather than earnest combatants. He tried to thrust his fist hard enough to pierce into her demonic heart, only for her to bend backwards, let it pass over her, then flip backwards onto her hands, spread her legs so that the hand was high between them, and continued to flip out of reach. She laughed and laughed and it was as if her madness drew him beyond the brink as well.

She then darted back in and began to deliver open palm blows in counter to his heavy fist against her body, as if to tell him 'I don't need to dodge'.

They had fiercely resumed close combat, her masochistic love of pain and her fury rage and bloodlust drove her on, she continued to take 'pieces' of the brawler off, his attempts at coming to grips with her were met with counters that threw him off balance, until at last it was clear he was weakening, and she came to grips with him, grabbing him with her palms at the sides of his head, and bringing him smashing nose first into her horns, she smashed, and smashed, and smashed at his face, until he went completely limp, and she dropped him in a heap at her feet.

Her wings sprang out, baring her beautiful golden body beneath the tattered remnants of what had been nice casual clothing. She, as always, was without any semblance of shame, and she held her bloody talons aloft, and laughed with the unbridled joy of the blood drunk victor. Drops of blood came down from her fangs. "The insult is answered." Demiurge said with satisfaction, as the crowd cheered the victor, and attendants came out to treat the injured.

She took to the air and made her way back up to the emperor's box, stepping lightly on the rail, and then down from it, she resumed her human shape and bowed to the emperor.

"Didja like that yer highness?" She asked with sweet madness in her eyes.

"Ah, yes. Very impressive."

"Ahn ahm sure yah liked it too didncha Demi?" She asked.

"I did. Nazarick's honor is upheld." He said.

"Sebas?" She asked.

"What it lacked in art, it made up for in passion. I am sure our lord would have been pleased." He said formally.

"Tuare?" She asked as she wiped the blood off of her lips.

The girl shivered, "Ah, I have never seen its like." She said diplomatically.

"Howsabout yah let me pick the restaurant for dinner tanight 'fore we go back, if'n yer all satisfied…ah think ah'd like ta try that one where the pope was poisoned last year, ah hear tell they gots tha best cheesecake in the empire now." She looked down at her tattered clothing, "Ah…but nae like this, ah think ah better change."

"Agreed." The trio said, and Vanysa's laughter, only slightly less mad than a moment ago, greeted their response.

**AN: Well this side story has proved a lot more popular than I thought it would be, went from a one shot to a five chapter, but its ending with that next one. Still fun, yeah, but very much a kind of 'slice of life' thing. Anyway, if you enjoy this story and my other work and want to support turining these stories into audiobooks (free ones) and illustrated ebooks (free ones) you can support the project on p a treon dot com slash god rising. If you want to do something charitable, you can donate to bdgiving dot org. If you want to keep reading and offer nothing, well just keep reading. Up to you. :) **


	5. Revelations & Renewal

_...Hotel Room...Arwintar... _

"You're visiting the restaurant as an erinyes?" Sebas asked from the main room as he dealt cards to Tuare and Demiurge.

Vanysa's voice echoed over the sound of water splashing as she washed up. "That's the plan." She said casually.

"Won't that potentially disrupt your meal?" Sebas asked.

"Maybe, but we need people to get used to... everything, at every level." She raised her voice to carry over the sound of scrubbing, "Lord Ainz told me that it is easier for people to accept the rule of those they're used to, and the sooner they're used to demons, vampires, beastmen, demihumans, and so on walking the same streets, shopping in the same stores, the better."

Demiurge laid an 'ace' down in the center and drew another card. "She has a point, Sebas. It is good to be comfortable, but if she, and all of us, hide what we are forever, then they'll never get accustomed to the new ways." He laid out a deuce, three, and a four in rapid succession and then discarded a queen.

"I don't understand." Tuare said as she drew and slapped an ace down next to the one Demiurge had played, then drew another card, keeping five in her hand. She put a five and a six on top of the ace he had built up, then took a card from a small stack near her, a red colored seven, and laid it down atop her six, then flipped it over. Frowning in disappointment, she discarded a jack. "You say that like everybody in Nazarick is like you and Vanysa, Lord Demiurge." She looked at him quizzically, "Obviously you can't include me, or the maids, or Sebas... wait..." She paused and looked at Sebas. "Do you have a... another form?" She asked with wide eyes.

Sebas put down another ace, pretending to find the cards quite fascinating as he drew a replacement. He put down an eight over the red seven, then took his red nine from a separate stack and laid it down on top of the eight he'd just played. As luck would have it, there was an ace... he put it down, creating a row of four to build up. Under his red ace was a red deuce, then three, four, and a five in rapid succession. "Are you cheating?" Demiurge asked in disbelief.

"Would anyone of Nazarick cheat at one of the sacred games of the supreme ones?" He asked.

"No." Demiurge reluctantly admitted.

"Then I am just lucky." He said.

"Sebas?" Tuare asked, looking at him. She didn't repeat the question, she didn't need to.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you?" She inquired.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Can I... can I see it, maybe?" Tuare asked. Her voice was delicate, and there lay within its gentle depths a hint of a wound, as if the sudden and unexpected...and very casual revelation that there was an aspect of himself that she did not know about, stung.

"If that is your wish." He said.

From back in the bath, Vanysa could be heard getting out of the tub, her wet feet no doubt leaving watery footprints on the floor as she approached. She wasn't shy about her body in either state, but out of deference to the more modest attitudes of Sebas and Tuare, she put on a robe before she came out and leaned against the doorway. Her arms crossed in front of her just below her ample breasts, and her feet crossed at the ankles.

"Ah guess this'n is on me, shouldn'ta said nuthin." She said. "Sorry, Sebas." She shook her head vigorously, as if to shake off the peasant speech that she sometimes slipped into when she was upset, angry, or distraught.

"It's fine." He said.

He looked over at Tuare, "I am the man you know, but surely, you must've known that I was not human. No human could ever be as strong as I am, and you knew already that I was a creation of the Supreme Beings. I did not hide my alternative appearance from you to be cruel or to keep secrets, I thought only of your comfort."

"Was it my comfort? Or was it yours, Sebas?" She said softly as she set her cards down on the table, she went to her knees beside him, and rested her hands on his thigh, she looked up into his eyes. "Mine or yours?" She repeated.

"Did you think something would change if I saw you look differently than you did when you rescued me? Did you think I had learned nothing in service to our master?" She asked, her voice getting more distressed.

"No." Sebas said, lowering his hand over hers where they rested on his thigh.

"I married you, all of you, whatever you are, whatever you look like." She said, her voice growing bold and a little bit angry.

"If you could set aside that I had been nothing but a used up rag, and see me as more, as someone you wanted to cherish and protect, don't you think I could do the same for someone created specifically by my god's dear friend?" She asked, her bold voice cracking just a little.

Demiurge chose that moment to stand and make his retreat, laying his cards down and gesturing to Vanysa, withdrawing to the bedroom they shared together, to give the pair some privacy.

When the door closed, cutting off all sound, Vanysa looked at him, "I'm surprised you're nice enough to give them privacy for this." Her eyes were a little bit hard as she spoke.

"You think he made a mistake." Demiurge said.

"Yer damn right ah do, Demi." She said as she sat on the bed they shared.

"Ah know what you look like'n all, how the hell did he think it was a good idea ta hide half'imself from is wife, eh?"

"Well, first, I'm returning a favor, so it isn't that nice. Tuare is part of why we got this little outing in the first place, so this is a little dignity I can give in return. Plus, these kinds of public disagreements are so..." Demiurge paused as he carefully chose the word he wanted to use, "undignified."

"OK, I can't argue with that. I didn't really like seeing it either, but I never did see his other form and..." She said, before Demiurge interrupted.

"I think you will." He said.

"Probably, but more importantly, you don't think he made a mistake?" Vanysa asked him archly.

Demiurge thought it over, "Maybe? Humans can be unpredictable. If he didn't want to risk losing her, he acted for a selfish reason, but is it so bad to be a little bit selfish?" He asked rhetorically.

Vanysa took her time in thought afterwards, "I guess," the demoness said reluctantly. "It is only natural to want to avoid putting things at risk if you've got a good thing going and there is nothing to gain by taking a chance on revealing something that might disrupt or destroy that."

Her voice was soft and understanding as she said that, but before Demiurge could relax, her eyes snapped up to his, "But still, it's half of him, and they're married. You can't marry half a person, it's all or nothing. He should have at least shown her before the wedding. I mean, maybe she didn't think he was a natural human, but to find out over a game of Spite and Malice right before going out to dinner that she married a Dragonoid? It is a bit much." She said firmly.

"How do you know I'm not keeping such a secret?" Demiurge said with a dark chuckle.

Vanysa's laugh matched his and she shrugged her shoulders, letting the robe fall to the floor and exposing her golden body to his hungry crystalline eyes.

"Well then, I'll tear into that body and find it." She said as she rolled her hips and walked slowly towards the archdevil.

"I'd like to see you try." He said as his claws came out and a seductive smile played across his lips.

"I know." She said with a leer as her wings propelled her forward and her claws tore at his clothing.

Vanysa grabbed at Demiurge's clothing and tore it like it was paper, an impossible task a year ago, now her demonic strength had greatly increased, and... he didn't even mind. Her teeth went down to his chest and with a fierce growl she bit at the flesh she had exposed.

It hurt, just the way he liked it, which is why he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down to the replacement bed. She laughed as she was forced away and bit at the air, fairly daring him to come closer. He was not one to resist a dare, and he grabbed for her other wrist, and pinned them down, one atop the other so she could scarcely move as he reached to remove his pants, one handed it was always a pain, so he gave up on that almost instantly and simply sliced them at the waist, allowing them to drop to the ground along with his undergarments.

Her fangs gave a fearsome grin and lust filled her eyes as he flung himself over her, her ample breasts pressed against his chest and her legs wrapped round him tight enough that, had he been an ordinary man, he was sure he would have died the way all men dream.

They were as two beasts in heat, each one striving to compel the other to yield to the other's desires, wanton, predatory, hungry, she bit at his lip in an erinyes kiss, but unlike the prey who fled that kiss and left their lips behind, he pressed himself into it, never so much as flinching as he clawed violently at her back.

There was no mercy given, no mercy asked for, no mercy wanted. The shooting bolts of pain she felt were as nothing compared to the torturer's she'd felt the night her humanity died for the second time. She jammed her claws hard into his tail and broke her kiss, freeing his bloody lip to whisper, "C'mon Demi, is that all you got!?"

He grinned sadistically, it was not, it definitely was not.

She laughed as he started to demonstrate the proof that it wasn't, and her wings wrapped around him, holding him tight, giving her the upper hand in a struggle where neither could lose and both could win... and win many times over before sleep claimed them, if each of them had their way... which they could, would, and did.

Outside, in the main room, Sebas was not enjoying that moment the way the other pair was.

"Just show me. Please, I can't accept things about you that you're hiding from me, but I can if I know about them. I know I'm just a human girl, but while my body may be relatively weak, believe me when I say that how I feel about you is far too strong to give way under this. Only secrets and lies can hurt me." She said and clutched at the leg of his pants.

"Don't keep this secret, not from me." She whispered.

"Move back a little bit, please." He said resolutely, "I don't wish to impale you by accident."

Nervous, she stood, and stepped carefully around the table where the three of them had been sitting just minutes earlier.

Sebas looked over at the door where Demiurge and Vanysa had hidden themselves away. He was grateful for the private moment that this granted him. It reminded him, strangely enough, of his wedding night with Tuare. Even the most confident, most resolute person, could feel a twinge of anxiety when they made themselves vulnerable to someone else, and there was no moment of vulnerability like that first act of lovemaking between newlyweds.

He knew enough from the library about how the First World saw these matters. In many times and places, brides were innocent virgins, and men were expected to be experienced and knowledgeable. He only had one of those qualifications, and it was mere book knowledge at that.

So he had worried about hurting her, about pushing her too far. She'd practically had to drag him atop her, and he hadn't relaxed until her first kiss of welcome desire assured him that all would be well with her, him, and the both of them.

This was somehow the same, but also... worse, because he'd hidden it from her, and if he was candid, he knew his reason had been more personal than anything else, however he'd justified it to himself.

She sat down in the chair where Demiurge had been sitting previously and looked at him.

"This is what..." he began, and his suit exploded into tatters as his body shifted, "I am." His voice, always noble, always gentle, became like that of a lord of terror.

Like fire and horror given voice, his words came out to touch her.

"What... are you...?" She asked as her eyes went wide and staring.

"I am a dragonoid, an extremely powerful species of immortal beings." He said. She could not look away. At the side of his head, twin horns protruded out and curved forward just beyond his forehead. His elbows each had one large bony spike protruding backwards.

Her eyes moved over his body as he simply stood there. He lowered his arms to his sides to let her look.

He had enormous, claw like feet, a massive tail lashed behind him, his eyes were red like that of the Overlord they served. His mouth was angled more like that of a serpent... no... a dragon, curving up, and as he spoke, she saw the double rows of serrated teeth within, and a forked dragon tongue moved to shape his words.

At the shoulders, spikes protruded out to frame his face. Incidentally, perhaps due to her time in Nazarick listening to others, she could not help but notice that those spikes seemed perfectly designed to protect his neck.

All of these features that she saw were framed on a body of deep, almost midnight blue scales, and every motion, however small, revealed impossible muscles beneath.

The white bone spikes and white curved horns stood out all the more, but none of his features were so powerful to her as his ember red eyes.

However different he looked; she could never mistake that gaze. She stood slowly and walked over to him. Step by gentle small step, not making a sound, she reached a hand up under the protruding draconic face and put her delicate human fingers to his jaw and tilted his head slightly so that his eyes met hers.

"You're beautiful." She said and went up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

Her arms went slowly to surround him, and she leaned her face into his chest, pressing her cheek to his chest. "Amazing." She said.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I can still hear it. I thought, what with these scales and all, I might not hear it beating, but I can still hear and feel the beating of my husband's heart." She whispered.

"Whatever you look like, you ARE my Sebas, my husband." She said, and loosed one arm from her embrace, leaned back, and with a little smile, flicked him square on the nose in rebuke. "Don't you forget it, not again, OK?" She asked.

"I won't." He said sincerely.

"You better not." She said with a pout, "I swear, keeping something like this from me. You need to trust me, OK?"

"I will." He replied confidently. "I am sorry I held it back from you. I just did not think..." She put one finger over his mouth where his lips 'would' have been if he had them.

"Just stop right there, you hit it right when you said that you didn't think. Well now, you know better. I'm not mad anymore, OK?"

"OK." He said as she returned to her embrace.

"Just so we're clear..." She said hesitantly, "There is no third, fourth, or eleventh form... right?"

"No." He said.

"Just checking... let's ah... go make up." She said teasingly, "But... I don't think this form will work for that, so would you...?" She said playfully.

"Absolutely." He replied, and again she felt male flesh as opposed to draconic scales in her arms.

She was undressing before she got to the door. "We'll have to eat late, I guess." She said with an arch smile and a shrug as her dress fell away.

"Not I." Sebas said playfully, drawing a blush from her face as she went into the bedroom. He entered behind her, and they closed it as quickly as they could.

Tuare smiled as the door closed behind them, and then she took her husband by the hand and brought him to their bed. "Lie down." She said softly. He obliged, this was different, in all their time together, even when she had taken the lead, it had always been the case that she preferred him to be covering her, as if even in that intimate act, she felt the need of that sense of security.

This time however, something else was on her mind. He did as she asked, and she lowered her lips to the space on his chest that covered his beating heart. She kissed it gently, and traced her hands over his torso, savoring the feel of his muscled form. He lay patiently, letting her do as she desired, feeling his own hunger for her rise.

She traced her tongue from where she had planted that kiss, up to his neck, and then to his ear, where she nibbled teasingly and whispered in her most dusky voice, "I want my husband..."

She arched her back and rubbed the naked flesh at the joining of her inner thighs against his body, desire poured from her body like a river, and she arched herself back in a lewd, lascivious and hungry display. That was perhaps the boldest and most intimate exposure of her body she had ever shown. She reached back to take the proof of his desire in hand.

A man might lie by omission, he might lie with his tongue, he might even lie with his hand, but that intimate flesh, no matter what he was, no man could lie with that, and she settled herself onto him, where she wanted to be, and locked her gaze with his when her moan of contentment told him she was nestled comfortably. Her hands rested upon his chest, and the oldest dance in history began, with the deepest urgency she, or he could muster for one another.

Time for them had no meaning, though one could have chosen to keep time by the rhythmic motion of flesh sliding along flesh, neither however, was inclined to care, whether the hour was late, or early, all that truly mattered was the now, and 'now' was as good as infinite.

Tomorrow, they would be returning to the Sorcerous Empire, back to work in all its challenges, trials, and triumphs, but when they walked out of Arwintar, they would walk out with more than what they had arrived with.

They would leave with a few extra memories, including an increased appreciation for arena combat, but more importantly, they would carry out of the hotel a deeper respect for each other and a sense of camaraderie, a deeper knowledge, and greater intimacy between lovers than had existed before.

Each one knew the other a little better than they did when they began, each one saw something new in the other that they had not seen before, and with that newness came a renewed appreciation, and a value gifted over that could not be assigned a price in coin or treasure.

Demiurge, of course when he realized what had happened among them… the reduced fear that Tuare felt for Vanysa, the increased respect Vanysa had won for her combat prowess and zeal in defending Nazarick's reputation, was quite pleased. Much to his surprise, he also started appreciating the others a bit more than he had, as Tuare's less than brilliant mind showed itself capable of interesting insights all on its own, Vanysa's nature felt more in tune with his personal tendencies, and Sebas exhibited...insight into consequences that helped explain the values he held which Demiurge had previously found mysterious and even absurd.

That brought about the thunderous recognition that all of it, all of them had been dancing in the palm of the Supreme One. As he started to drift off to sleep, stroking the blood streaked black hair of his demoness, he wondered about all of the day's events, and concluded that everything, right down to the reckless words of the Rockbreaker monk, 'Lod', had been planned or predicted by his master to bring four of the most different members of Nazarick closer together as comrades.

And as all his plans did, this too had come together perfectly, and when he fell asleep at last, his final thought was...

_"I would not have had it any other way."_

**AN: Well this concludes the story 'Desires of a Demon' I had fun with this one, it was a commissioned work, and I rarely take those unless the project is interesting and the money goes to charity, and unrelated note, I know I said it wasn't canon, but the discord readers in particular seem to like it so much that...fuck it, I'm going to rework the chapter to bring it into timeline compliance and make it a canon story. It'll be awhile, and it doesn't tie in critically to other events, so if you hate it, well just pretend it still isn't canon. I also got to show more of what Vanysa could do, she's had quite awhile to grow, and lots of questions came up about just how strong she is, and this gave me a chance to reveal that. I hope you found this story worth reading, and look forward to hearing your thoughts, criticisms, praises, questions, and so on. :) **


End file.
